


Across the Street

by thisiscyrene



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscyrene/pseuds/thisiscyrene
Summary: It was exhilarating, knowing that Rhett was looking at him from his own home across the yard. He wondered if Rhett liked what he saw, if he thought about getting his hands on Link’s body just as much as Link thought about having his hands on him.





	Across the Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacularMetteld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/gifts), [TheMouthKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/gifts).



> Most definitely inspired by Link's insistence to let us know his neighbors (and their roofers) can see him naked when he showers. 
> 
> As always, thank you to [TheMouthKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/pseuds/TheMouthKing) and [JacularMetteld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld) for inspiration and beta skills!

Link had just moved in three months ago. It was a sweet little cookie-cutter place in a brand-new tract housing lot in the suburbs. Perfect for brand new families, or a young single person like himself. The lots were small and the houses were built just a little too close to one another, but the house was cute and it was in his price range and he was excited to finally have a place of his own. But now that the exhilaration of moving and decorating had passed, Link began to feel twinges of loneliness at night, all alone in a big house for the first time ever. Lately he’d been falling asleep on the couch with the tv on, just to avoid the silence. 

When he saw the moving truck pull up next door one morning he couldn’t help but feel some excitement. He’d be getting new neighbors, and he hoped it might be a friendly family, or even better, someone young and single. As he peeked outside through his downstairs window, one of the movers caught his eye. A tall blond, thin but muscular, with golden hair and big, strong hands. Link immediately wondered what it might be like to feel hands like those on his own body. He pulled himself out of his thoughts as he looked around to find the new neighbors, puzzled that there just seemed to be the one handsome mover and nobody else.

Link blushed as the mover turned and caught him staring through the window. The man gave a small wave and a friendly smile before disappearing back into the moving truck. Link shook his head, a little embarrassed that he’d been caught gawking at a handsome man so unabashedly. He’d been peeking out the window like a total creep. But as Link started to close the blinds, the mover emerged from the back of the truck, this time with his shirt off and slung over one tanned shoulder. Link thought he saw the man glance toward the window again, but he shut the blinds before he could humiliate himself any further and hurried off to make himself a cup of coffee.

That evening Link chanced a glance out the front window again, sighing as he noticed the moving truck was gone. As he picked at his dinner that night, he mentally chastised himself for being so desperate to ogle a poor mover who was just trying to do his job. Even so, he couldn’t help remembering the way the man’s golden skin looked under the sun, muscles flexing on his freckled back as he stooped to move a cardboard box. And the small smile and wave he’d gotten from him had boosted his confidence just a little. 

Link was startled out of his memory by a knock at the door. When he looked out the peephole his face started to burn immediately: it was the handsome mover, with his shirt back on, Link noticed. Link swung open the door before he could think, and then stood there in silence as the man smiled down at him. He was incredibly tall. And even more handsome up close. Link absentmindedly wondered what it would be like to feel those bearded lips on his skin. The man reached up to scratch nervously at the back of his neck before breaking the silence.

“Hi, I’m Rhett. I just moved in next door.” He gestured back toward his house with a thumb before extending his hand toward Link.

Meanwhile Link gaped at him. This was his neighbor? He felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. Link couldn’t believe his luck that such a handsome man had moved in right next door to him. He quickly reached out to grasp Rhett’s hand, marveling at how huge it felt wrapped around his own.

Link regained his composure. “Hey there, nice to meet you!” He chirped, “I’m Link. I moved in here not too long ago myself.” Link tried not to seem obvious as he glanced at the man’s left hand in search of any sign of a wedding band. He grinned up at Rhett when he found his ring finger clear.

They chatted for a while longer at the front door, Link telling Rhett that he was happy to finally have a neighbor next door, that he hated how quiet their end of the street had been. Later that night Link kicked himself for not thinking to invite Rhett in. He tried to tell himself it was his imagination that Rhett looked a little disappointed when he left. 

As the days and weeks passed, Link always made sure to look out for Rhett on the weekends. He was usually outside puttering about in the yard, installing sprinkler system one weekend, planting flowers the next, mowing the lawn every week. He couldn’t help but stare from the window, to let his eyes wander over Rhett’s shirtless body every time. Link found himself wanting to run his fingers across his tanned and freckled skin. He thought he might be imagining it, but Rhett always seemed to lose his shirt not long after catching Link staring at him. 

Link made it a habit of drinking his morning coffee on the couch at his front window. 

Link was a man of routine. He liked to shower in the mornings before work. It made him feel refreshed and clean and confident. But one morning he’d slept past his alarm and had to rush out the door without his morning shower (or coffee). That night he trudged up the stairs to the bathroom to rinse off before bed. As he stepped under the spray he realized too late that he’d forgotten to pull the blinds closed. 

The square window of his bathroom lined up perfectly with Rhett’s own across the lawn. He glanced across, comforted by the fact that Rhett’s windows were dark. Their houses were built close enough that either of them might catch an eyeful, should one of them forget to close the blinds. Judging by the height of the window, he knew Rhett would be able to see all of him if he were looking. 

Link tried not to let his mind wander off with that thought as he turned to rinse the shampoo from his hair, but when he opened his eyes he watched with horror as Rhett’s own bathroom light flipped on and Rhett wandered in, oblivious to the show that Link was undoubtedly giving him at the moment. He held his breath as he watched Rhett begin to brush his teeth. Link finished rinsing off and wrapped a towel around his middle, allowing himself quick glances across the way at Rhett, still brushing his teeth in the bathroom mirror, silently wishing for Rhett to look up and catch a peek of him toweling his wet body off. 

After that, Link took up the habit of showering at night. 

Now, he left the blinds open purposefully at night, in the bathroom and in his bedroom. He loved the idea of Rhett accidentally catching a glimpse of him changing or showering. Link noticed that Rhett kept his blinds open too, and silently thanked the architects of their homes for building them facing each other, and so close. 

Link found himself slowly consumed with his blossoming crush on his neighbor. It was all he could think about when he was home and he found himself always looking for reasons to hang around outside. He wanted to run into Rhett as often as possible, or at the very least, to be able to catch a glimpse of him when he could. 

Luckily, one of the selling points of the house was its grassy, peaceful backyard. One morning, Link was out on the lawn, enjoying the sunny day and doing some yoga stretches in a pair of short, loose-fitting black yoga shorts. He had hoped it would help calm his mind, lately he’d been feeling high strung. He stretched on his on his hands and knees, arching his back up and down in slow undulations, feeling the stresses of work and having a burning new crush melt away. The morning sun felt warm and pleasant on his skin.

As he stretched, head hanging between his shoulders and eyes closed, he failed to hear the light footsteps approaching from behind. The sound of someone clearing his throat snapped him out of his concentration and he spun around. It was Rhett, a light blush forming on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Sorry to startle you!” He apologized. “I, uh, some of your mail was left in my box by accident…” Link felt Rhett’s eyes dart back and forth. He glanced down at Link’s chest, blush on his cheeks brightening. “I just thought I should return it to you. I hope you don’t mind me letting myself into your backyard…” Rhett’s words trailed off as his eyes landed on Link’s bare thighs, trailing up his torso. Rhett cleared his throat again and thrust a handful of envelopes at Link’s chest before turning around abruptly to leave. 

Link stood there in silence for a beat before calling after Rhett’s retreating form. “Thank you, Rhett! C-come over anytime!” He immediately kicked himself for sounding so desperate, but he couldn’t help but relish in the feeling of Rhett’s eyes roaming his body in nothing but tiny yoga shorts. It was the happiest he’d felt in a while. 

They’d been increasingly friendly to each other since the encounter in the backyard. Link dared to think it was borderline flirtatious. Rhett always made sure to do yard work shirtless when he knew Link was at home. Link took up the habit of checking his mailbox in nothing but yoga shorts. 

A few nights later Link noticed the lights on upstairs at Rhett’s house. Feeling bold, Link undressed in his bedroom and wrapped a towel around his middle, ready for his evening shower. His heartbeat quickened as he noticed Rhett was in his own bathroom, once again brushing his teeth in the mirror. This time however, Link caught Rhett’s eyes for a split second in the mirror before letting the towel fall to his feet and stepping under the hot spray of the shower. 

This time, he knew he had Rhett’s attention. He took his time in the shower, soaping his body up with his hands, stealing quick glances out of the corner of his eye to make sure he was still being watched. It was exhilarating, knowing that Rhett was looking at him from his own home across the yard. He wondered if Rhett liked what he saw, if he thought about getting his hands on Link’s body just as much as Link thought about having his hands on him. 

When Link looked up again, he was disappointed to see the lights in Rhett’s bathroom were off and Rhett was nowhere to be seen. 

Link was worried he’d fucked it up, but the next time he’d run into Rhett, he was greeted by a warm smile and a slight blush. From then on Rhett always seemed to be upstairs around the time Link took his nightly showers. Link was enjoying himself, and having Rhett’s attention filled him with confidence. He didn’t even really feel that lonely anymore. 

Link was beginning to fantasize about stepping it up. To start touching himself in the shower when he knew Rhett was watching. Maybe he’d skip using a towel altogether. He started jerking off at night, in the dark of his bedroom with the window open. He knew Rhett couldn’t see anything, but the thought of Rhett being so close, and them both having their windows open, got him so worked up he couldn’t keep his hands off of himself. He felt like he was half hard anytime he was at home, hard at the thought of Rhett seeing him do dirty things to himself every single night. 

But despite watching and being watched, neither of them made a move beyond shy smiles and friendly small talk in person. Link couldn’t help wishing Rhett would drag him into his own house and have his way with him whenever they ran into each other in their driveways on the weekends. Instead he began living for the moment he saw Rhett’s upstairs lights go on, when he would ascend his own stairs and give Rhett the show Link knew he was waiting for. 

Months passed like this, Link’s skin burning with desire whenever he felt Rhett’s eyes on him from across the yard. Both of them grew more bold in the safety of their own homes. Link let his hands wander across his body and between his legs when he knew Rhett was looking, softly stroking himself under the stream of hot water when he showered each night. Rhett had always avoided looking outright, but lately he caught Rhett staring at him unabashedly, sitting on his bed as Link undressed in his own room, or watching Link’s reflection touch himself in his bathroom mirror. Link had glanced over enough times to figure that Rhett had been touching himself too as he watched Link.

One night, fresh from his shower, knowing he already had Rhett’s attention, Link sauntered back into his bedroom without bothering with a towel. He laid himself down on his bed, skin still warm and damp. He’d planned for tonight, finally gathering the nerve to do it. To do more than just touch himself while he pretended nobody was watching. Tonight he wanted to give Rhett a proper show. 

It was late, but Link had planned for this for weeks. Building up confidence, he’d gone and purchased supplies. Now, with soft sheets against his back and his head propped up on pillows, Link chanced a glance across the way to Rhett’s bedroom, where he found him on his own bed, illuminated by just a reading light. Link let his head fall back as he grazed his fingers lightly across his body, down between his legs where he stopped to stroke himself lazily. He spread his legs just so, as he imagined Rhett next door, watching Link lay himself out for him so unabashedly. 

He jerked himself off faster, picking up the pace as the feeling of Rhett’s gaze on his body drew the breath from his lungs. The knowledge that Rhett was watching him from the dark had him hard and aching, inhibitions leaving his body as he picked up the pace and let a soft groan fall from his lips.

Link stopped before he got too worked up, propping himself up on his elbows as he reached beneath his pillow for the bottle of lube he’d ordered online. He hoped Rhett had seen the box sitting innocently on his porch when it had been delivered. He wanted him to know that Link had planned this little show just for him.

He drizzled a stream of the clear liquid across his fingers, making a show of spreading it around before touching himself again. Looking up he could just make out Rhett’s silhouette in the dark of his room. Link hoped he was touching himself too. 

Feeling brave once again, Link poured more lube down his aching cock, shuddering as he felt it leak down his shaft and across his balls, pooling between his legs. He reached down to swirl one long finger around his entrance, feeling himself flutter with anticipation beneath his fingers. He thought about what it might feel like if it were Rhett’s fingers touching him down there instead of his own. 

Link was nearly breathless, wound up so tight from playing with himself, but even more so from the knowledge that Rhett had been watching his every filthy move. Having Rhett’s eyes on him filled him with more confidence than he’d ever known, and he wanted him to be able to see everything. Link pulled his hands away from himself and sat up with a groan, crawling back down on his hands and knees. He faced his ass towards the window as he arched his back in a position mirroring the yoga pose Rhett had caught him doing in his backyard and reached between his spread legs with two slicked fingers. They slipped inside easily, and Link couldn’t help letting out a loud shuddering moan as they pressed inside. 

He couldn’t see Rhett anymore, but he was confident that he was putting on a good show for him. He wanted Rhett to love watching him, wanted to hold his attention always, to have those gorgeous green eyes drag across his naked body. He fucked himself with his fingers, loud and wet, groaning and whimpering and moaning, praying that Rhett could hear at least some of the guttural noises he was pulling from himself with his slick fingers. 

Chest shuddering with exertion, Link let Rhett’s name slip between his lips as he reached with his free hand to jerk himself off in time with the thrusts of the fingers of his other hand. He was desperate to see Rhett watching him, so he shimmied himself to the side and craned his neck sideways. Link was close, if he could just catch Rhett’s gaze he was sure he’d come right there. 

But when he turned his head his stomach dropped. Rhett’s bedroom lights were on and the room was empty. Link panicked immediately. Had Rhett heard him moaning his name? Had he finally gone too far? Link was just sitting up, ready to close the blinds, when a loud knock at the front door startled him. He knew it had to be Rhett. Or worse, maybe it was the cops. Maybe Rhett had never wanted any of this and Link had gone way too far. He felt mortified. Another loud knock shocked him out of his thoughts.

He jumped out of bed and flung an oversized t-shirt on himself before running downstairs. When he finally reached the door he was shaking. Hesitantly he looked out the peephole. 

Link sighed with relief. It was Rhett. He didn’t look angry, but another loud knock had Link stumbling backwards. Hesitantly Link unlocked the door and cracked it open. 

He’s met with Rhett’s handsome face, wild eyed and hair a mess. Link opens his mouth to say something but before he can get a whole sound out Rhett is pushing the door open, making Link stumble back. Before he can fall Rhett’s got his hands on him, pulling him, tugging him against his body. It’s a blur and before Link can react, Rhett’s dragging them both to the floor whispering shakily in Link’s ear, “Is this ok?”

Rhett hesitates, and voices it once more. “Link. Is this- ? Can I -” He grasps Link’s shoulders, waiting for an answer. 

Link’s answer comes out sounding like someone else, his voice is hoarse and high pitched. He doesn’t sound like himself, but he says, “Yes, please.” And then again, more confident, turning to look Rhett in the eyes. “I want you Rhett.”

And before Link can get the last syllable out, Rhett’s lips are on his and has two thick fingers buried inside him. Link gasps, head falling back, legs spreading as he lets Rhett feel inside him, work him open right there on the cold tile floor of his entry way. Link’s head is swimming, he’s dizzy. For the first time he feels Rhett’s hands on him, feels the warmth of his body pressing into his. Hears the sounds of his lips leaving a wet trail of kisses across his face and down his neck. 

That pulls Link out of his stupor, and as much as he wants to keep feeling Rhett inside him, the tile floor isn’t cutting it. They make it as far as the stairs before Rhett bends him over and fucks his brains out. They do it again in the hallway in front of Link’s bedroom. 

Early that morning, before the sun has fully risen, Link wakes up in his bed, a heavy arm draped around his middle and holding him close. He looks out the window and chuckles. Rhett’s lights are still on.

 

Three years later. It’s quiet, late in the evening. Link had gone back to taking morning showers ages ago. He walks up to his bedroom window, leaning against the side of the wall. Across the yard he can see into the house next door. There, a man sits in the living room with his family. He and his wife laugh while their young daughter plays on the rug between them. Link sighs as he watches them, a perfect little family, and he feels something tug at his heart.

He’s lost in his thoughts when from behind him, a pair of arms slide around his middle and pull him back. Rhett leans down and kisses Link’s neck before chuckling, his beard tickling Link’s skin in a warm and familiar way. Link melts into the touch instantly. “Spying on the neighbors again, baby?” He tsk-tsks jokingly and plants another kiss on Link’s cheek before spinning him around to face him. 

Link looks up, crooked smile on his lips as he contemplates his husband’s face. 

“What do you think about adopting a dog?” Link asks, and reaches back to pull the drapes closed tightly behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at [killthenaughtyboy](https://killthenaughtyboy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
